Ghost
A ghost is the soul or spirit of a deceased person or animal that can appear, in visible form or other manifestation, to the living. However in Grim Tales, ghost are a special species and vary from Spirits. Descriptions of the apparition of ghosts vary widely from an invisible presence to translucent or barely visible wispy shapes, to realistic, lifelike visions. The deliberate attempt to contact the spirit of a deceased person is known as necromancy, or in spiritism as a séance. Powers and Abilities Common Powers Powers that most if not all ghosts posses in some form:﻿ *'Flight': The power to defy gravity, and propel themselfs through the air. Flight is one of the most basic powers. Most ghosts (if not all) can fly or float. *'Intangibility': The power to phase through all forms of matter, but not always energy. *'Invisibility': The power that causes the ghost to become completly transparent to all forms of vision. *'Overshadowing': The power to take over another living (or sometimes not living things) body. Can be resisted by strong will power to an extent. *'Ghost Ray': The power shoots an ectoplasmic energy blast that usually comes out of the palm of the ghost's hand. The colour seems to determine its maximum power. *'Paranormal Physical Abilities': Many ghosts posses higher (to the point of superhuman) Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Dexterity and Reflexes. Rarer Powers Powers that few ghosts posses, but still posses more than one example:﻿ *'Human/Ghost form': The power to change from human to ghost, only half ghosts have this power. *'Ghostly Wail': Proven to be one of the most powerful and rarest Ghost powers. It allows the ghost to generate great sonic waves of ectoplasm energy which destroys what ever it hits and more. Only two ghosts have been comfirmed to posses it: Danny and his future self, Dan Phantom (The Ultimate Enemy)﻿, although there is one over ghost who many posses it. *'Duplication': The ability for a ghost to make exact copies of themself, each possessing their personality and powers. *'Teleportation': The power to move from place to place by thought. *'Cryokinesis': The power for ghosts to fire or radiate intense cold, it can also be used to detect ghosts. *'Transformation': The power for a ghost to change its appearance, form or even characteristics. *'Telekinesis': Arguably the most powerful power, the power that allows ghosts to make objects move, float or break at will, can be restricted to certain objects. *'Size Changing': Very powerful ghosts can make themselves bigger and smaller, several examples are: Vortex, Nocturne, Pariah Dark and Undergrowth. *'Creation of Ghost Portals': A very rare power, that allows ghosts to personally create portals between Earth and The Ghost Zone at will. The only to ghosts who posses this power, are Dan Phantom and Wulf. *'Ghost Shield': Some ghost can create a shield round themselves out of Ectoplasm Energy. *'Ghost Stinger': The power to zap a being or object that the ghost is hold/touching/connected to something else that the energy can run through with ectoplasm Energy. *'Pyrokinesis': The power to create fire and burn things, all ghosts who uses this power use blue fire. One of a Kind Powers Powers that only one ghost has shown: *'Ghost Twister': The power to become an tornado charged with Ectoplasmic Energy, used by Vlad Plasmius. *'Creation of Love': used by Ember McLain. *'Absorbtion of Others Misery': Used to make the ghost appear younger, used by Penelope Spectra. *'Inprisonment in Ectoplasmic energy bubbles' used by Vlad Plasmius. *'Control over the Weather' which is used by Vortex. *'Control over Dreams', used by Nocturne *'Control over Plants', used by Undergrowth. *'Control over Time', used by Clockwork *'Omniscience', also used by Clockwork. *'Able to Grant Others Wishes', used by Desiree. *'Absorbtion of Energy From Dreams', used by Nocturne *'Summoning Sleepwalkers', used by Nocturne. *'Storage': Able to store items inside them selves, like Hotep-Ra *'Contortion', used by Hotep-Ra. *'Creation of Bad Luck', used by Shadow. *'Kiss Sends all Men to An Aternative Dimention', used by Kitty. Human-Ghosts Main Articly: Human-Ghost Human-Ghost is a fictional species in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and Grim Tales. A hybrid between Human and Ghost, with the ability to change from human to ghost, and from ghost to human, and use almost every ghost power there is. Category:Species Category:Undead